


That laugh

by avalanchingaussa (allrealelements)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Battleshipping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/pseuds/avalanchingaussa
Summary: Prompt: Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm…Battleshipping hugs, because I need them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Way to End a Duel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582986) by [NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints). 



> I'd never written a fanfiction before, but I recently read this cute Yugi/Jounouchi/Kaiba fic and decided that I needed more.

“Well, that’s game!” Yugi smiled and leaned back in his chair. “I thought I had you last turn, but that really was a clever move.”

Kaiba seemed to have frozen, his hand still hovering over his Blue-Eyes with which he had just declared the winning attack. A punch to the shoulder broke him out of his reverie, and he turned to glare at Jounouchi, who was beaming at him innocently.

“You mutt, what was that for?” he snapped at Jounouchi, while Yugi laughed as he gathered up his cards. Jounouchi grinned even more widely and wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders.

“Hasn’t it been your dream to finally beat Yugi?” Jounouchi asked. “You finally did it!”

Kaiba grunted in response. Jounouchi was so warm, and Kaiba felt his cheeks heat. Surely he was just embarrassed by the physical contact, and Jounouchi was like this with everyone, wasn’t he? He watched as Yugi got up from the table and walked behind Kaiba towards Jounouchi. Suddenly, a smaller pair of hands twined around his waist, and Kaiba flushed even deeper to realize that Yugi was joining in the hug as well. How could such a small person be so warm? Perhaps Jounouchi and Yugi were both sick; that would explain why the two of them caused his body to feel so heated.

“Kaiba, you’re blushing,” noted Yugi, to Kaiba’s intense embarrassment. “I am not,” Kaiba grumbled, and Jounouchi laughed, tightening his grip. God, Kaiba hated that laugh.


End file.
